1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to display devices. More particularly, example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to display devices having improved crack detection capability and methods of driving such display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a display device includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels that receive signals from a driving power source. For example, an organic light emitting display device may include pixels each employing an organic light emitting diode (OLED). The OLED includes an organic layer between two electrodes, namely, an anode and a cathode. The holes from the anode may be combined with the electrons from the cathode in the organic layer between the anode and the cathode, to emit light. Accordingly, the display device displays a valid image.
The display panel commonly supplies power to its pixels via a first power line which is a positive power source and a second power line which is a negative power source. The first power line may overlap the second power line. When a short circuit occurs between the first power line and the second power line, a heating problem may occur or a fire may be caused because of an over current.